Demacian Confessions
by TheNakedNinjaa
Summary: After being plagued by a problem, Garen confesses his sins to his sister, Lux. Playful and random Garen x Katarina story, sorry if the characters are slightly OOC but I like to think that despite their childhood, Garen and Lux are close. Will have much less OOC once the story progresses. Will get a bit heated in later chapters.


Garen tried to think back to a time when he could search for solace in the Institute of War, where no one would bother him about anything, _about her_ a treacherous part of his mind whispered insistently. He exhaled heavily, allowing his head to fall back against the smooth panelling in his assigned bedroom before shaking his head in a slow, non-committal movement. He just wished that he could erase the events this morning, maybe he could be swallowed into a dark hole where idiots such as himself could wallow in self pity about the ridiculous stuff that they had done.

A soft rapping pierced the confusion that was his mind, reminding Garen of the presence on the other side of his door. It wasn't often that he bolted the door, there was no danger in the Demacian East Wing and even then, he welcomed company into his room. But not today, he didn't think he could be able to withstand the ribbing today.

"Garen." A gentle melodic plea came from the other side of the door. The voice was one that was instantly familiar, that soothed his mind as he was reminded of home. Though they had not been together for much of their childhood, Garen relished the fact that he could seek comfort in his younger sibling, and that she saw him as a protector, even though he could not stop them from taking her away from him...but that was in the past, he was a child too, there was nothing he could have done. Nobody defies the demands of Demacia.

"Garen, please." Lux repeated his name again, hoping that Garen would give in to her. "I know what happened today, I'm not here to ridicule you I promise, I just want to see if you're ok-" Her words were cut off abruptly as the door to the room swung open, making Lux promptly tumble to the floor in an undignified tangle of awkward teen limbs. Garen's lips tilted upwards slightly at the sight. Despite being one of the strongest young mages in the kingdom, his little sister was still an adorable teen and he never failed to remind her that she wasn't just a tool for their City state. He suppressed a smirk as she mumbled something into the floorboards, it sounded vaguely like "you big dumb oaf" but he couldn't be quite sure. He leaned further back as she stood up, brushing her clothes as she did so, looking moderately annoyed at her untimely entrance into his room.

"Damn Luxanna, you'd have thought you'd be happier after I finally let you in." Garen taunted her slightly, his tone growing playful as he saw the scowl appear on her face, marring the adorable impression that she gave off to everyone else. He could almost hear her teeth grinding together as she jutted her jaw out in an obstinate manner.

"Firstly, my darling _precious_ Garen, my name's Lux, not Luxanna. Secondly," She came closer then, and sat on the floor next to his bed. She began plucking at the laces on his boots, a nervous habit that she had developed after not handling her light baton for too long. Garen was accustomed to her constantly moving her hands, he found that it calmed her. She looked up, the look on her face damn near broke his heart with the amount of gusto and practised expression that she put into it. If there was one thing that could bring down the might of Demacia, well, besides _her_ his mind whispered, it was the ridiculously effective big round eyes that his sister could wear in the blink of an eye.

There was a few tense moments as Garen tried to resist the puppy eyes of doom, until he finally caved in.

"Gah, okay you damn brat! I'll tell you, but I swear to Demacia if you even utter a single syllable of this outside of this room..." Garen let the unfinished threat hang in the air, though anyone could tell that he would never harm Lux. Of course, this didn't mean that he couldn't extract his revenge through different means...Garen had heard some interesting news involving his sister and a few of the younger male champions...

Lux pantomimed zipping her mouth and throwing away the key, an act that made Garen roll his eyes whilst the goofiest grin broke out on his face, Lux's own smile beaming back at him radiantly. She crossed her legs and sat there, a pair of luminous crystal blue orbs staring up at him in excitement as he began the story.

"Well, I suppose that this problem started the day that we made love in the Institute Gardens." Garen's next sentence never came after hearing the strangled sound that erupted from his sister's throats. The string of words that followed was unintelligible and undecipherable as she scrambled on the floor, reaching for something to cling onto. She ended up with Garen's pillow, and clenched it so tight that her knuckles whitened.

"YOU DID WHAT IN THE INSTITUTE GARDENS?" She screamed, her tone a mixture of anguish and disbelief.

"Hey, you wanted to know the story _Luxanna_."


End file.
